This invention relates to novel triazole derivatives which have antifungal activity and are useful in the treatment of fungal infections in animals, including humans, and as plant fungicides.
In European Patent Application No. 52,424 a class of antifungal compounds is disclosed which includes certain 2-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)-1,1-dialkylethanols.
Our copending application, U.S. Ser. No. 517,183, filed July 25, 1983, discloses antifungal agents of the formula ##STR2## wherein n is an integer from 1 to 5 and R is phenyl, optionally substituted by certain groups, or is 5-chloro-2-pyridyl.